


Keeping it Clean

by yawworht17



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawworht17/pseuds/yawworht17
Summary: They're dating. Just a short one-shot.





	

Erin pushed open the door to her apartment, nearly tripping over a pair of muddy boots and a heap of fabric.

“Holtzmann!”

“Present!” came the reply from down the hallway.

Frowning, Erin followed the voice down the hallway and pushed open the door to her bathroom, where she saw Holtzmann perched on the counter next to the sink. She was leaning back, with her palms on the counter behind her, feet swinging, almost child-like.

She was completely naked. Except for the glasses.

Oh god.

Holtzmann grinned, eyebrow sliding up behind a yellow lens. Erin’s eyes reflexively darted away before slowly sliding back up the pale legs, transfixed. She didn’t notice how much time had passed. 

“Gilbert.”

“Jillian.”

“You’re catching flies…”

Erin’s jaw snapped shut. “Umm why…”

“Because I was in a dumpster, and your apartment is so clean.”

“That’s… thoughtful. Wait, you were in a dumpster?”

Erin saw Jillian fidget and bite her lip. Suddenly aware of how exposed she must feel, Erin quickly shrugged off her coat and stepped into the bathroom. Standing between the blonde’s knees, she gently slid her hands up her sides, resting their foreheads together.

“But you forgot a towel, didn’t you?”

Holtzmann grinned and nodded.

“So you waited?”

“No drips.”

“That… that’s very thoughtful. Thank you.”

Holtzmann’s exhaled relief was barely audible, but she felt her smile and wiggle slightly at the approval. She was trying so hard. She was so wonderfully weird. This was so important to her. Erin dropped her hands and gently squeezed her thighs, glad that she hadn’t laughed.

“You’re wonderful.” 

“I smell like garbage.”

“Just a bit. Shower and I’ll bring you a towel?”

“Out in a jiffy.”

She returned fifteen minutes later to wrap a wet Holtzmann in a fluffy bath towel. She pulled her back into her chest, face against her damp hair. It was hard to believe that so much energy could be held in a terrycloth bundle. Big boom, small package. Holtzmann was nuclear. 

“You know, it wouldn’t be the end of the world if the floor got a bit wet.”

She could see Holtzmann’s mirrored reflection raise an eyebrow.

“It’ll dry.”

The eyebrow inched higher.

“I know I’m uptight, but I’m getting better!”

Erin sighed. She reached across Holtzmann and picked up her glasses from the vanity.

“Hey, I do all sorts of things I didn’t do before…”

Holtzmann met her eye in the mirror, breaking into a mega-wat grin, “Don’t I know it.”

Erin rolled her eyes, hugging her closer with one arm and sliding the glasses on with the other. 

“Those really suit you, y’know. Is there anything you’d like me to put on?”

“Absolutely nothing,” Erin replied, grinning and letting the towel fall away. 


End file.
